


Not Your Baby

by Meowingmushroom



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Crimes, F/M, Gangs, Organized Crime, criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowingmushroom/pseuds/Meowingmushroom
Summary: When sisters Beth and Annie and their best friends Ruby and Cassandra become fed up with playing by the rules and not getting the respect they deserve, they band together to take control of their lives-by holding up a local grocery store. Beth's the perfect wife and mother, but her used-car-dealing, cheating husband has sent her family into financial ruin; Ruby is happily married to a policeman but can't afford the medical bills and experimental drugs to help her daughter; Annie, a single mum, is caught in a nasty custody battle with her ex; and Cassandra, a medical school drop out struggling to pay rent. In desperate need of money, the women plan the heist expecting to ease their financial burdens, but new to the game of crime, they get pulled in deeper than they ever imagined-and the only way out of this will be together.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of her ceiling fan slowly lured Cassandra out of her dreamless sleep. Sighing loudly she rolled over, pulling the covers with her. Dragging herself out of bed and checking the time on her phone, she quickly began pulling on a pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt from her closet; brushing a comb through her tangled black hair she hurried around her apartment, a slice of burnt toast hanging from her mouth as she shoved a pair of socks and shoes on. She exited her apartment a minute later, pulling on a jacket, continuously checking the time on her phone as she made her way down the numerous flights of stairs.

When Cassandra finally arrived at the small diner, she easily spotted two of her friends—a busty strawberry blonde named Beth and her younger sister Annie—sat in a booth. The two were talking quietly to each other as Cassandra made her way over. "And she was only halfway through my wax." Beth whispered as Cassandra slid into the seat next to her.   
"So what happened?" Annie asked, ignoring Cassandra in favour of staring at her sister with a mocking smile.   
“Well, now I'm very uneven." Beth muttered. Annie tried to muffle her laugh as she listened to her sister. "I don't even want to know." Ruby, another of Cassandra’s friends who happened to worked at the crummy dinner they were currently sat in, said as she passed the table. Annie chuckled. 

"Dean maxed out their credit card at some lingerie store." She explained as Ruby slid into the booth behind them. "Do you think he's sleeping around?" Beth asked.  
"Don't nobody want Dean." Ruby said. "It's a Christmas gift."  
"In October?" Beth doubted.  
"Maybe it's your anniversary present." Annie tried.  
"He already gave me 100 coupons to Bed Bath & Beyond." Beth said. The others made a face. "Ew, really?" Ruby asked.  
"Son of a bitch." Annie said, her eyes looking away from the table.  
"No, I really do love it there." Beth defended.  
"No, that old guy is stealing your tip." Annie said pointing at an elderly man hobbling towards one of the booths. "He can't even walk." Ruby dismissed.  
"Go get it." Annie said. 

Ruby sighed, getting up. Her hand landed on the dollar as the old man moved to grab it; his hand shot back as Ruby picked up the tip, he gave her a dirty look before exiting the Dinner. "Shady SOB." Ruby laughed as she made her way back over to the others. "At my old job we got robbed all the time so I got the sixth sense now." Annie commented.   
“Are you serious?" Beth asked.  
"I mean it's no big deal." Annie said, nonchalantly. "All the stores I work at eventually get hit.”  
"You could get shot." Beth worried.  
"Ugh, one can hope." Annie sighed. "These guys, they don't want to hurt anybody. They just want the money so we let them have it." She added. "Nobody's trying to be a hero."  
"Do they get caught?" Cassandra asked.  
"Yeah, the dumb ones do 'cause they park in the front by the security cameras." Annie laughed. "You got to put your getaway car in the back by the loading dock." She explained. "And you never dick around with the registers. The real money is back in the vault."  
"You've really worked this out." Beth commented.  
"Just keeping my options open." Annie laughed.

"How much is in the vault?" Ruby said after a while.  
"30 grand, give or take." Annie said, the other women around the table looked at her bug-eyed. “Damn, I could use that." Ruby said.  
"Me too." Cassandra agreed.  
"So when you want to do this?" Ruby asked.  
"Well, I already bought three automatics and filed off the serial numbers so really, name a day." Annie said and the three woman watched in silence as Beth's head whipped back and forth between them. Cassandra chuckled. "You should see your face."  
"It's whiter than usual." Ruby laughed.

Cassandra sat on the kitchen counter in Beth's perfect suburban house looking at another notice from her bank. "Why is it so crazy?" Annie asked from where she a sat at the kitchen island as Beth cut up chicken fingers for her kids. "I mean it's a victimless crime." The blonde continued. "The store is insured. Plus, you know they make us work through lunch so it's basically tit for tat when you figure in the lost wages." She explained.  
"Oh, that will hold up in court." Beth said sarcastically. One of her son's grabbed a can of coke from the fridge. "Hey, no pop before dinner, sweetie." She said.  
"But she gets it." He said, pointing at Cassandra, who rose her can in a sarcastic manner. "That's because I am a grown up." She said as the boy walked away.  
"Technically." Beth joked.  
"Okay, you know, can't you just have my back on, like, one thing ever?" Annie huffed, gaining the two other women.  
"This isn't me telling Mom and Dad that you smoked pot." Beth scoffed, placing a coaster under Cassandra's can. "This is me helping you not ruin your life." The strawberry blonde said to her sister.  
"Oh, because your life is so great." Annie said. "I should want this life?" She asked.  
"I didn't say that." Beth commented.  
"You're like the Stepford mom without a pulse." Cassandra said agreeing with Annie. Beth gave her a look. "I never said that."  
"You're cutting chicken fingers into stars!" Annie exclaimed. "They're already fingers, and, I mean, not to pile on, but look who you married." She said.  
"It's 20 years and four children." Beth said. "Marriage sometimes takes a little work."  
"Wow." Annie exclaimed.  
"That is so romantic." Cassandra said sarcastically.  
"You could lose your daughter. Has that occurred to you?" Beth asked her sister.  
"Well seeing as Greg is suing me for custody and I can't afford to fight it, yes, actually, the thought has crossed my mind." Annie muttered. Beth stopped what she was doing. "I didn't know." She whispered.  
"Now you know."

Suddenly Dean's cringeworthy advert played on the tv; staring a skinny braindead blonde. "Jeez, who'd this chick have to blow to get on TV?" Annie joked. Beth stared at the tv, disassociating before snapping back to look at her sister. "Is your babysitter free?"  
"Mm, they took away her license." The blonde said. "She's always home."


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, it's going to be okay." Annie said as she went through Beth's liquor cabinet. "We're gonna have a drink." She sighed. "We're gonna have ten drinks." She looked over at Cassandra who was stroking Beth's head as the older woman sobbed into her arms. "Ugh, hey, do you know the difference between a Manhattan and a sidecar?" Annie asked. "I always forget."  
"Something about the vermouth whispering..." Cassandra trailed off as Beth's front door opened.  
"Hey!" Ruby called out. "Guess who found those caramel Bugles at Kroger?" Annie tried to shush her as Beth got up. "What is going on? "The Bachelorette" is on." Ruby asked as she turned around and was trapped in a hug with Beth. Ruby looked at the other two girls confused. "Dean is having an affair." Annie mouthed.  
"What?" Ruby mouthed back.  
"Dean is having an affair." Cassandra said out loud.  
Ruby looked down at Beth. "Son of a bitch." She whispered. "Oh, honey. What can we do?"  
"How about a screwdriver?" Annie offered.  
"A sledgehammer." Beth muttered.  
"What?" Cassandra, Ruby and Annie watched Beth smash up Dean's office. Annie took a sip of her liquor as Beth smashed a framed picture. "You planing on stopping this?" Ruby asked as Beth smashed the desk in half.  
"Nah. You?" Annie said.  
Ruby shook her head "nah. I'm good." 

Cassandra sighed loudly, looking back at her apartment block. "That's the last of it." Beth said as she louder the last of Cassandra's stuff in the back of her car. "Hey are you okay?" She asked softly, putting a hand on her friends shoulder. Cassandra turned to her. "Well, if living with you is half as fun as flipping burgers all day... " She joked, pulling off her work uniform over her tank top before climbing into her car. "You're stuck with me."

Cassandra was reading something on her phone as Annie and Ruby walked into looked up suddenly when Beth slammed her hands down on the marble counter top. "We're gonna rob that store."  
"What?" Ruby asked.  
"We are gonna rob that store." Beth repeated.  
"Yes!" Annie cheered.  
"Have you lost your mind?" Ruby asked. "We where just joking about the store, Beth."  
"Hey, I wasn't." Annie said.  
"Well I was." Ruby replied.  
"Why?" Annie said. "You need it just as bad as we do!"  
"We just do it once, and we get some money." Beth said. "You get to help your little girl." She explained. "You get to take care of this custody thing." She added looking at her sister. "And I get to save my family, and we're done." Beth exclaimed. "And we never do it again and we don't sit back and let everything be taken from us. No ones going fix this we've gotta do it ourselves."


	3. Chapter Three

Cassandra raced towards the store. Annie laughed crazily in the passenger seat as Ruby held on for dear life. The tires screeched as she came to the stop next to Beth's car. She sighed, rolling down the window. "I cannot believe you." Beth said in her I'm-not-mad-just-disappointed mum voice as she got out of her car. Cassandra unclipped her seatbelt. "Chill. I'm like two minutes late." She said as the girls got out of the cars. Beth moved to open the trunk of Cassandra's car as Ruby came over to help. "How was Sara's thing?" The blonde housewife asked.  
"Oh, she was so good." Ruby replied, brushing her short straightened hair out of her face.   
"She's so smart." Beth said. "I worry about mine." She joked.   
"All right, you all ready for this?" Annie asked as she pulled the gear out of the trunk.   
"Now or never." Beth muttered.  
"Let's do it!" Cassandra said high-fiving Annie as they fought over  one of the masks. Beth and Cassandra followed behind Ruby and Annie with their guns raised. 

"All right, everybody be cool, and nobody gets hurt!" Annie yelled into the partly quiet building. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery!" The shoppers froze, looking around in panic. "I'm gonna need you all to get on the ground get your cell phones out of your pockets, and keep your hands where I can see 'em." Annie yelled and each and everyone of the customers followed the order. "Now, I need to you to get your manager up here." Annie yelled. Nobody moved. "I said you need to get a manager up here right now!"   
Still no-one answered, Ruby and Annie share a look. "Hey! Where's y'all's boss at?" Ruby asked.   
Suddenly Beth stepped forwards yelling. "I better get a manager up here right now or I will start capping people, and I'm not even joking!" She knocked over a display case making people scream before pointing a gun at a teen behind the counter. "Are you the manager?" She asked. The teenage girl pointed to the man in a green shirt crawling on the floor like a worm. "Hey." Beth called chasing after the man. "Hey, you. You!" She yelled. "You, squirmy! Hey, hey, hey!" She pointed her gun at him. "Are you in charge here?" She asked.  
"Yes." The man said in a squeaky voice. "Yes, I am."  
"Okay, then you listen to me." Beth said. "You're gonna put on your big boy panties and you're gonna tell your customers to stay calm and this will be over real soon." Beth pointed at Annie. "Now you're going to take my friend here to the cash vault." She said. When the main didn't move she yelled in his face. "Move it before I shoot your face off let's go! Now, now, now!"  The manager rushed to his feet before leading Annie to the back. Cassandra moved in and out of the aisles, pushing people out into the main part of the store, purposely missing a mother and her young daughter. "What is taking so long?" Ruby asked.  
"I don't know." Cassandra muttered, looking out the window. "Holy crap." She said as she stared straight at the security guard. "We got to go." She turned to Ruby. "We got to go, we got to go, we got to go!" Beth, Ruby and Cassandra ran down the aisle to the back door as Annie and the manager came out with the money. "Nope, turn around!" Cassandra grabbing Annie's arm as she helped push the trolley full of bagged money. "Let's go, let's go, come on!" Ruby shouted. "Guys! We gotta go, we gotta go!"


	4. Chapter Four

"Beth." Cassandra said to the strawberry blonde. "Hello? Are you okay in there?" She asked as the older woman stared off into space. "What's your name?" Ruby asked.  
"I robbed a grocery store." Beth muttered.  
"Who's Secretary of State?" Ruby asked.  
"I robbed a grocery store." Beth repeated.  
"Who is Secretary of State?" Cassandra asked to no-one in particular. Annie shrugged her shoulders as she counted the money. "We robbed a grocery store." Beth said.  
"We totally did." Ruby laughed.  
"And we actually got away with it." Beth said.  
"Like some smooth criminals." Ruby laughs as she turns to look at Annie. "Uh, how much did we get?" She asked. "Please tell me we got the 30."  
"Uh We got it." Annie said holding up the money.  
Ruby sighed. "Thank you, God."  
"We got more than the 30 grand." Annie said.  
"How much more?" Beth asked as Annie dumped bags and bags full of cash onto the table.  
"What in the hell?" Cassandra asked as Annie picked up more bags and dumped the money on the table.  
"How is this even possible?" Ruby asked. "Count it again."  
"I counted it right." Annie said.  
"Count it again!" Ruby yelled.  
"You said there would be 30." Beth said.  
"I said 30 give or take." Annie said. "I guess it was give."  
"Why does a grocery store even have this kind of money on hand?" Beth asked.  
"Because it's hella shady." Ruby yelled. "I told you this was a bad idea."  
"You guys are missing the point." Annie said. "We just won half a million dollars." She laughed.  
"We didn't win anything." Ruby said.  
"Half a mil, biatches!" Annie joked.  
"We didn't win it!" Ruby yelled. "We stole it and maybe the cops don't follow up on $30,000. They damn sure follow up on half a million dollars." She explained.  
"What do we do?" Cassandra asked.  
"Nothing." Ruby said. "We divide it up, and we sit on it. Until we come up with a way to get rid of it quietly. Without looking like, you know..."  
"Criminals." Beth muttered.  
"Yeah."


	5. Chapter Five

Cassandra walked behind Beth, carrying a grocery bag in each hand. Beth's dog waited at the door, jumping up at her as they opened it. The dog whimpered. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong? You need to go pee?" Cassandra asked, she was so focuses on not dropping the shopping and making sure she didn't trample the dog that she almost walked right into Beth as the older woman froze. "Nah, he's good." A unfamiliar voice said. "We already took him out." Cassandra screamed. Sat in front of the two women, in Beth's perfect suburban kitchen where three men. The one in the middle had a complex eagle tattoo running down his throat. The two others looked like common gang members—the type your saw on TV getting busted for drugs or something. "What do you want?" Beth said, she clung onto Cassandra, her voice trembling. "Oh, relax, sweetheart." The leader said, his voice smooth and thick. "I just need you to call your lady friends over so we can all have A little talk." He explained, looking at the two women like this was the most natural thing in the world. "About what?" Beth asked. Cassandra spotted the golden gun on the table. A real one.   
"Oh, about the money you stole from us." He said.

"Yo, this backsplash is dope." The leader said pointing at Beth's marble counter tops. Ruby, Beth, Cassandra and Annie all sat huddled together in the corner of the room looking up at the gang members with fearful looks in their eyes. "What's that made out of, marble?" He asked. "Yo, you ever get any problems with staining back here? Like if you cookin' a big pot of spaghetti sauce or something like that?" He looked expectingly at Beth. Annie nudged her, shaking her out of her shock. "No, I don't think so." She said, her voice surprising calm.   
"We didn't know you owned the store." Ruby's voice wavered as she locked eyes with the criminals.   
"I look like some kind of grocery store manager to you?" He asked, chuckling. "What, like Rotary Club or somethin'?" He said, laughing with the other gang members, before becoming serious. "Nah, let's just say that we got certain "arrangements" with some local businesses. I mean, we help each other out and what not, you know?" He explained.  
"Like money laundering for drugs?" The words had left Cassandra's mouth before she had time to think.   
"Told you it was shady." Ruby hissed with tears in her eyes.  
"Why don't you stop worrying about my business dealings and start figuring how you gonna pay me my money back." The leader said.  
"We can get it back." Beth said, sounding determined.  
"That'd be great." He said.  
"Most of it." Annie corrected.  
"Sorry, what?" The guy glared at her so hard Cassandra thought the blonde girl would brake down crying.   
"Some of it for sure." Annie repeated. The three other women shot her a look. "Oh, what, like you guys didn't spend a dime?" She defended herself.  
"How much, Annie?" Beth was seething.  
"I don't know." The younger sister said. "I don't know, I probably spent like 100." She whispered. "Grand."   
"What?" Ruby hissed. "I'm gonna shoot you myself."  
"Nah, you just gonna pay me back is all." The gang leader said. "And right quick too. With interest." He added. The four girls clung onto each other as the two other gang members walked towards them. "So see you real soon, yeah?" The leader said as the three of them left, not before pointing at each one with his golden gun. "You know, you really got to be careful, ladies. I mean, with citrus on marble, like lemon and whatnot, that stuff will erode like crazy."

Cassandra was stressing out. Apparently she had been the only one not to spend any of the stolen money, and now all of them were sat in Annie's small apartment trying to scavenge up the rest of the money that they owed the gang members. "Where are we at?" Beth asked as Annie tapped away at a calculator.   
Cassandra sighed, frustrated. "Short." She said simply.  
"By how much?" Beth asked.  
"Over 60 grand." Ruby muttered. She sighed. "What about the car?"  
"I took it back." Annie said. "Lost over half its value, B-T-dubs."  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have bought it in the first place." Ruby muttered under her breath.  
"My, what a helpful contribution." Annie said sarcastically. "Let me just grab my time machine."  
"Oh, my God, we should just go to the police." Ruby said. Annie and Cassandra looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Wait. What?" Cassandra asked.  
"We haven't done anything that bad yet." Ruby explained. "We don't have records."  
"Uh, yes, now we do." Annie said.  
"If we just explain to them that—" Ruby began.  
"Explain what?" Cassandra interrupted. "That we meant well?" She asked. "Gee, officer, we're sorry, we didn't mean to piss off the gang." She said sarcastically, holding out her hands like she had handcuffs on.   
"We just wanted to rob the grocery store." Annie joined in.  
"Okay, I'm just trying not to die, okay?" Ruby exclaimed. "If you have a better plan—"  
"Actually, yes, I do." Annie said. "We should take it from somewhere else. We'll just steal it, and then we'll pay them back." She explained. "And then we'll just put the whole thing to bed."  
"Bitch, are you out of your mind?" Ruby yelled.  
"Enough!" Beth shouted, but both women ignored her.  
"That's the best possible plan." Annie continued.  
"We're gonna get that money." Beth said cutting off both of them. "We're gonna figure it out. Because we are strong and we are resourceful and we've accomplished way harder than this." She said. "I once made 300 damn cupcakes in one night, and they were both nut and gluten free."   
Annie rolled her eyes. "Kid still had an allergy attack."  
"And you don't always have to fact check me, okay?" Beth yelled. Cassandra sighed. "I'm gonna take a shower." Beth said. "I smell like booze and crime."  
"I'll call you tomorrow." Cassandra said to Annie as she and Ruby left.


End file.
